4AM
by Risa McDohl
Summary: G.U.niverse; Haseo had been studying for finals so hard that he napped all the way through dinner, and woke up at an odd hour as a result. HasEn. Oneshot.


**Title:** 4AM

**Author:** Risa

**Pairing:** Endrance/Haseo

**Rated:** K

**Disclaimer:** .hack's not mine.

**Word Count:** ~700

**Summary:** Haseo had been studying for finals so hard that he napped all the way through dinner, and woke up at an odd hour as a result.

It was an odd hour for Haseo to be on to say the least. Four in the morning for any student in high school was just too early, so Endrance thought it odd when Haseo's status light went green and he invited Endrance along on a Level 100 field excursion. It was well below his level at that point, but Haseo justified his choice with being too tired and cranky, and Endrance informed him that he didn't need to justify that choice. Endrance would dwindle away the hours at one hundred of The World's most mundane stages if it meant doing so with Haseo. No time with Haseo was a waste, though he supposed Haseo chose his company alone because all of his other companions were offline at this hour. It was truly a lovely hour to be on, though. Endrance didn't place much stock in the company of other people.

He had learned during their excursion that Haseo had been studying for finals so hard that he napped all the way through dinner, and woke up at an odd hour as a result. Endrance really couldn't complain about time spent with Haseo, though he was concerned for his companion's health. He didn't care more about the time he spent with Haseo so much as Haseo's well-being. Should his grades or his health be at risk then Endrance would be happy to root for Haseo from afar.

He suggested once when Haseo made a careless move in battle that he should go back to sleep, though Haseo brushed Endrance's concern off. If he really thought he was all right, but that was the thing. All he was doing was saying that he was all right, but he wasn't showing it. He was more distant and short-tempered than normal, and where Endrance found Haseo's occasional outbursts endearing, this was just worrisome. He had always assumed Haseo did well in school. The most he had ever mentioned of school was that he was at the high school age, meaning he either had no opinion of school as Endrance had, or he was doing fine. Where Endrance was content with where his life stood at the moment, something about the idea of Haseo flunking out of school did not sit right with Endrance. He wanted his love and the time he spent with Haseo to guide him and serve him, not to hinder him in any way. Hindrances weren't needed, though Haseo made it clear multiple times that he needed Endrance, and that was enough to keep Endrance going. There had to be something that he could do to keep Haseo going.

"When was the last time you checked in with Death Grunty?" Endrance had asked.

"I generally avoid it," said Haseo, scratching the back of his head and yawning. "That's a good idea, though. I'm too beat to care about the stupid little guy's annoying comments right now."

And that was how they ended up together in Conard's Home. First Haseo updated Death Grunty on his status, then he took a seat on the stairs for a moment. He spent his idle time organizing his items, and giving some to Endrance, which he always loved. Then Haseo explained his situation with the class he was in. It turned out that he was quite a good student, high honors and everything. The only thing risking his high score was the class he had been studying so hard in. His grades were just on the fence enough to make his parents uneasy, and Haseo really wasn't ready to part with The World just to please his parents, hence the stress. Endrance knew they lived miles away, and although he couldn't give Haseo his warmth he wrapped an arm around his companion anyway. Normally he would keep his distance, so not to disturb Haseo in anyway, but Haseo welcomed his embrace by leaning into him. The two of them didn't exchange any words from that point on, and after awhile Endrance could hear light snores coming from Haseo's PC. So he was comfortable enough to fall asleep in Endrance's embrace, and had two hours before he needed to be awake again. Endrance was content to sit with Haseo and wait until then.

END


End file.
